Orange
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali untuk melindungimu. Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali untuk mencintaimu. Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali untuk menyatakan perasaanku dengan jujur.". Hanya langit berwarna orange yang akan mengingatkan Aomine kepada Kise. AoKise fic. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, OOC, Teikou Days, Chara Death

* * *

**Orange**

* * *

Aomine selalu mengira hidupnya berjalan lancar tanpa masalah yang cukup memberatkan. Hidupnya sudah ia dedikasikan untuk hal-hal yang ia rasa penting baginya sepeti basket salah satunya. Tapi kehadiran seseorang mengubah prinsip Aomine yang hanya mementingkan basket itu.

Sosok orang itu adalah Kise Ryouta, teman satu sekolahnya juga teman rekan di tim basketnya. Kise adalah pribadi yang berbeda dari Aomine. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang ramah dan bersahabat dengan siapa saja, selalu tersenyum tiap saat hingga kita tidak tahu apakah ia sedang tersenyum tulus atau berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan lewat senyuman. Dan ia adalah seorang model yang tentu terkenal apalagi di kalangan para gadis.

Bagi Aomine seorang Kise Ryouta itu pribadi yang tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengannya. Mengingat mereka tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain. Tapi semua berubah saat tanpa sengaja Kise terkena lemparan bola basket dari Aomine. Sejak saat itu semuanya berubah. Kise yang mulai masuk tim basket dan selalu bersama dengan Aomine.

Aomine juga sering sekali mendengar ucapan Kise mengenai bahwa Kise menyukainya. Entah maksudnya menyukai permainannya atau apa. Tapi, tampaknya Aomine terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari perasaan Kise yang sesungguhnya.

Dan dengan bantuan Akashi yang mungkin lebih tepatnya mengancam Aomine untuk menanyakan perasaan Kise itu. Kise akhirnya mengakui perasaannya kepada Aomine, rasanya sangat malu. Kise takut Aomine akan merasa jijik dengannya.

"Tapi aku tidak menganggap itu aneh." ujar Aomine santai.

Kise sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan menatap Aomine baik-baik. Aomine selesai melakukan _shoot _dan bola masuk ke keranjang basket. Ia menatap Kise dan hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti perasaanku kepadamu, tapi dengan bersamamu aku merasa senang." ujar Aomine.

Sejak saat itulah Kise dan Aomine menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kise yang merasa sangat senang dengan hal itu dan Aomine yang tidak tahan untuk tersenyum saat melihat Kise yang terlihat bahagia itu. Rasanya alasan ia menjadi kekasih Kise hanya karena senang melihat senyuman Kise itu. Mungkin alasannya untuk mencintai Kise akan semakin bertambah seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka.

* * *

Hari sudah berlalu dan sekarang sudah sore, semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak bagi Aomine dan Kise karena mereka masih sibuk bermain one-on-one. Seperti biasa hasilnya berbuah kekalahan bagi Kise. Aomine tersenyum memandang Kise dan menuju kursi untuk mengambil minum.

"Seperti biasa, aku menang lagi." ujar Aomine yang mulai meminum minumannya itu.

"Ah, Aominecchi curang. Sesekali biarkan aku menang." bujuk Kise dengan pandangan polos.

"Tidak bisa, Kise. Jika aku tidak bermain dengan serius sama saja seperti aku memandang rendah kepadamu."

Kise hanya diam dan cemberut saja tapi tidak lama tersenyum dan mengambil handuk untuk mengelap keringatnya. Ia menatap ke arah Aomine yang masih minum itu. Rasanya melihat Aomine dengan posisi seperti itu membuat jantung Kise berdetak kencang. Ia menyentuh dadanya, berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya itu meski tidak bisa.

'Aominecchi...' batin Kise.

Sepertinya Aomine sadar bahwa Kise sedang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kise dan Kise memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah itu. Aomine penasaran dengan sikap Kise yang seperti itu dan mendekatinya.

"Kamu kenapa, Kise?" tanya Aomine. Sekarang mereka sedang berdiri bersebelahan.

"A, ah... Aku baik-baik saja..." ujar Kise dengan suara pelan.

Tapi Aomine masih bisa melihat wajah Kise yang memerah itu. Ia menyentuh kening Kise, membuat Kise sangat terkejut dan wajahnya yang memerah itu terlihat jelas karena sekarang ia menatap Aomine.

"Kamu tidak demam kan?" gumam Aomine yang memeriksa kening Kise itu.

"Tidak..." ujar Kise malu.

Tidak tahukah Aomine bahwa jantung Kise sudah berdetak sangat kencang saat Aomine menyentuh keningnya seperti ini. Mereka hanya berdua saja di tempat latihan ini, membuat Kise sempat berpikir bahwa Aomine akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

Tapi sepertinya harapan Kise harus hilang begitu saja. Aomine bukan tipe romantis seperti yang Kise inginkan dan Aomine baru menyentuh kening Kise seperti ini sudah membuatnya merasa bahagia. Apalagi jika Aomine menciumnya, mungkin Kise bisa pingsan karena bahagia.

"Hmm begitu ya?" gumam Aomine.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka akan pulang sekolah bersama, mereka sudah ganti baju dengan seragam sekolah yang biasa. Langit sudah tampak akan gelap karena mereka bermain sampai sore. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Kise sesekali melirik ke arah Aomine dan terdiam. Bisa pulang bersama seperti ini rasanya senang meski arah rumah mereka berbeda. Kise melihat ke arah lain dan melihat langit yang berwarna orange, warna saat matahari akan tenggelam.

"Wah... Indah sekali..." ujar Kise takjub yang berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan langit.

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Kise yang memperhatikan warna langit itu. Ia mendekati Kise hingga sekarang berada di sebelah Kise dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Warna orange ini indah. Seperti warna rambutku." ujar Kise.

Aomine sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kise. Ia tahu warna rambut Kise itu _blonde _seperti warna matahari yang terbit saat di pagi hari bukannya orange seperti warna langit dengan matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Warna rambutmu itu _blonde, _bukan orange. Apa kau lupa dengan warna rambutmu sendiri?" ujar Aomine sedikit menyindirnya.

Kise hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Aomine itu, khas sekali dengan sindirannya itu. Ia melirik ke arah Aomine dan tersenyum manis. Aomine terkejut melihat Kise yang tersenyum seperti ini, rasanya melihat senyuman Kise dengan latar belakang s_unset _akan menjadi hal yang Aomine sukai selain basket dan koleksi majalah Mai-chan miliknya itu. Mungkin senyuman Kise dengan latar langit berwarna orange lebih indah dari apapun.

"Setidaknya ada unsur kuning juga," ujar Kise tampak membela diri. "Tapi warna orange ini indah, setidaknya Aominecchi bisa mengingatku jika melihat _sunset."_ ujar Kise.

"Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa aku melihat langit untuk mengingatmu," ujar Aomine langsung. Mendengar hal itu Kise hanya tersenyum kecut saja, sedikit sedih mendengar ucapan Aomine itu. "Kamu kan ada disampingku. Aku hanya perlu menoleh saja dan bisa menemukanmu ada di sampingku."

Mendengar ucapan Aomine yang seperti itu membuat wajah Kise mendadak memerah. Ia merasa malu dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Meski Aomine bicara blak-blakkan tetapi ada unsur romantis juga meski Aomine sendiri tidak sadar.

"A, Aominecchi..." ujar Kise malu. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Warna orange memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Kise. Selain sebagai pengingat dirinya untuk Aomine, Kise selalu menghubungkan warna orange dengan saat-saat mereka pulang bersama atau saat mereka bersama.

Sepetinya warna orange selalu membuat Kise merasa senang. Aomine juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, toh ia juga senang melihat senyuman Kise di saat matahari akan terbenam dengan latar langit yang berwarna orange itu. Warna orange ini memiliki makna tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Nee, Aominecchi. Menurutmu jika aku meninggal kamu akan mengingatku tidak?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba saat mereka pulang bersama.

Mendengar ucapan Kise itu membuat Aomine sangat terkejut, ia sampai berhenti memakan es krimnya dan melihat Kise yang malah dengan santainya memakan es krim.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" geram Aomine.

"Tidak apa. Jawab saja, Aominecchi. Aku hanya ingin tahu," ujar Kise lagi.

Mereka memakan es krim yang mereka beli di toko dan berjalan bersama untuk pulang seperti biasa. Tapi pertanyaan Kise tadi tidak seperti pertanyaan yang biasanya. Aomine merasa pertanyaan Kise agak aneh dan sedikit menyeramkan.

"Iya." jawab Aomine singkat.

Kise tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Aomine, meski Aomine mengatakannya dengan nada malas. Ia memang tidak berharap banyak dari pemuda itu, kekasihnya memang bukan orang yang romantis atau cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa Kise menginginkan jawaban yang lebih manis lagi.

"Jika Aominecchi melihat _sunset _maka kau bisa mengingat aku," ujar Kise yang menatap Aomine. "Kau bisa mencobanya."

Aomine terdiam mendengar ucapan Kise itu. Lagi-lagi Kise menghubungkan warna orange dari matahari yang akan terbenam dengan media untuk mengingat dirinya. Jika Aomine memikirkan lebih jauh lagi banyak hal yang mampu mengingatkannya kepada Kise. Tidak harus dengan s_unset _yang hanya muncul saat malam akan tiba.

Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise membuat Kise terkejut dan memperhatikan mata Aomine. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, seolah-olah hanya dengan bertatapan seperti semua ungkapan cinta sudah tersalurkan.

"Aominecchi?" Kise memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Aomine yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Kise dan masih menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya ia malu menggenggam tangan Kise seperti ini. Kise hanya tersenyum dan menurut.

* * *

Sekarang hari sudah sore, Aomine dan Kise telah selesai one-on-one dan seperti biasa Aomine yang menang. Kise berusaha mengatur napasnya dan menatap ke arah Aomine. Aomine mendekatinya dan memberikan handuk ke atas kepala Kise.

"Keringkan dirimu." ujar Aomine.

Kise tersenyum dan menggunakan handuk itu mengeringkan keringatnya dan menatap Aomine yang akan menuju ruang ganti. Ia terdiam dan langsung menyusul Aomine sambil membawa baju gantinya.

"Aominecchi... Kita ganti baju bersama..." ujar Kise.

"Ah? Baiklah..."

Akhirnya Aomine dan Kise menuju ruang ganti dan mereka ganti baju bersama. Tentu saja Aomine mengganti baju dengan santai, berbeda dengan Kise. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah tubuh Aomine yang tegap dan berbentuk itu. Melihat hal itu membuat wajah Kise memerah dan ia lupa untuk melepas bajunya.

Aomine selesai ganti baju dan menatap ke arah Kise. Ia melihat Kise tampak terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Aomine memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Kise dan akhirnya Kise sadar.

"Ah? Aominecchi sudah selesai ganti baju." ujar Kise masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Iya. Kamu sebaiknya cepat ganti baju." ujar Aomine.

Kise mengangguk pelan dan membuka bajunya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia sangat malu ketika ia diperhatikan oleh Aomine, tapi ia berusaha cuek. Aomine memperhatikan Kise dari atas hingga bawah. Tidak lama Kise telah selesai mengganti bajunya dan memakai seragam sekolah.

"Sudah." ujar Kise pelan.

Aomine mendekatkan diri kepada Kise dan memojokkan Kise di dekat loker pakaiannya. Wajah Kise memerah saat Aomine melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Aomine tersenyum dan hanya mengacak-acak rambut Kise.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo pulang." ujar Aomine yang tersenyum tipis.

Kise malu karena sempat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia mengira Aomine akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, apalagi hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Tapi sepertinya Aomine hanya ingin menguji Kise. Ia mengikuti Aomine untuk pulang bersama seperti biasa.

Mereka berjalan pulang seperti biasa dan Aomine memperhatikan Kise. Tampaknya pulang saat malam akan tiba menjadi rutinitas mereka berdua. Warna orange selalu menemani mereka dan Aomine tidak membenci warna ini.

"Aominecchi... Aku cinta kamu." ujar Kise tiba-tiba.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Aomine sedikit salah tingkah. Ia menatap Kise yang terlihat serius dan mengharapkan jawaban dari ucapannya itu. Ia mengelus rambut Kise dan melepasnya sambil berjalan dengan santai, mendahului Kise.

"Aku juga..." ujar Aomine.

Kise hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan dengan riang. Tapi sepertinya kebahagiaan tidak selalu datang bertubi-tubi, terkadang nasib sial datang tanpa disangka-sangka. Iya, seperti saat ini. Seharusnya Kise berhati-hati saat akan menyebrang, memang Kise berjalan lebih dulu setelah menyusul Aomine dan bersenandung kecil. Tapi nasib buruk menimpanya. Kise tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas dan menyebrang saat mobil melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tertabrak oleh mobil itu.

"KISE!" teriak Aomine yang langsung mendekati Kise, sang pemilik mobil juuga keluar dan beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu tampak mendekat.

"Maafkan saya. Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit." ujar pemilik mobil itu.

Aomine terlihat sangat panik, ia melihat Kise menutup matanya dan di tubuhnya banyak darah. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

Aomine menggendong Kise dengan kedua tangannya dan akan membawanya ke mobil dan ia melihat Kise perlahan membuka matanya, memperlihatkkan matanya yang seperti menyimpan rasa kesakitan.

"Kise, bertahanlah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." ujar Aomine.

Kise tidak sanggup untuk bicara dan hanya bisa memandang wajah Aomine yang terlihat sangat khawatir itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat kekasihnya berwajah seperti itu, ia ingin membelai wajah Aomine tapi tangannya terasa lemas sekali, sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa memandang Aomine dengan wajah yang tersenyum tipis.

Aomine sudah membawa Kise masuk ke dalam mobil dan ia beserta pemilik mobil membawa Kise ke rumah sakit, mereka berharap tepat waktu. Kise terus menatap Aomine dan merasa pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

"Oi, Kise. Bertahanlah." ujar Aomine.

Tapi sepertinya sulit, luka akibat tabrakan tadi cukup fatal. Sebenarnya Kise bisa sadar juga adalah sebuah keburuntungan, biasanya korban kecelakaan dengan luka yang parah akan sulit sadar atau bahkan tewas di tempat.

Setidaknya Kise ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Kise hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Aomine dengan pandangan mata yang semakin kabur dan akhirnya tertutup. Aomine merasa sangat cemas, ia memeriksa denyut nadi Kise dan terkejut saat mengetahui Kise sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Kise telah tewas di hadapannya, dalam dekapannya. Aomine merasa sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Rasanya juga ke rumah sakit hanya membuatnya semakin sedih.

* * *

Berita mengenai kematian Kise tersebar dengan luas, tentu kedua orangtuanya sudah tahu saat Aomine memberitahunya. Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi dan Kuroko juga tampak berduka dan mereka memahami bahwa yang paling terluka sekarang adalah Aomine. Para fans Kise juga terlihat sangat sedih idola mereka meninggal.

Sekarang adalah saatnya pemakaman Kise. Banyak orang yang datang dan semuanya berduka karena kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagi mereka atau setidaknya yang mereka kenal. Semuanya memakai pakaian bernuansa hitam dan memberi bunga mawar putih satu per satu diatas peti Kise.

Aomine melihat banyak gadis yang menagis, termasuk juga Momoi. Sebenarnya jika Aomine tidak tahan ia bisa saja seperti mereka, menumpahkan kesedihan dengan menangis saat ini juga. Sekarang giliran Aomine yang memberikan bunga mawar putih itu, ia memandang jenasah Kise untuk terakhir kalinya. Bahkan senyuman masih terlihat di wajah itu.

"Kise..." panggil Aomine.

Tapi tetap saja Kise tidak akan mendengarnya karena Kise sudah tidak akan hadir di dunia ini. Aomine langsung pergi setelah menaruh bunga mawar putih itu diatas peti Kise. Momoi melihat Aomine dengan wajah sedihnya dan terkejut saat Aomine pergi meninggalkan rumah duka.

'Dai-chan...' batin Momoi cemas.

Aomine keluar dari rumah duka dan melihat langit. Sekarang langit berwarna orange karena matahari akan terbenam. Sejenak ia teringat dengan ucapan Kise yang selalu membuat Aomine mengingat bahwa warna langit saat matahari terbenam dapat mengingatkan akan dirinya. Sekarang Aomine mengerti maksud Kise.

'Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau memintaku mengenangmu dengan melihat matahari terbenam.' batin Aomine.

Ia memperhatikan langit yang berwarna orange itu. Ia teringat Kise yang menceritakan bahwa langit seperti ini dapat membuat Aomine teringat akan dirinya. Orange bukanlah kuning tapi masih memiliki unsur warna kuning, setidaknya itu yang ingin Kise berikan kepada Aomine. Sebuah kenangan terakhir untuk Aomine.

Aomine memandang langit dengan wajah yang sendu. Rasanya kemarin ia masih bersama dengan Kise, bercanda bersama, bermain one-on-one seperti biasa, mendengar celotehan Kise. Tapi sekarang Aomine merasa kehilangan semua itu. Rasanya saat Kise kecelakaan itu seperti mimpi buruk untuknya. Sayangnya itu bukan mimpi, itu adalah kenyataan yang sama buruknya seperti mimpi buruk.

Semua kenangan akan Kise seolah-olah bermain di benaknya. Dimulai dari pertemuan mereka, saat mereka mulai dekat dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Rasanya semua berlalu dengan cepat dan Aomine tidak menyadari ia akan kehilangan Kise secepat ini. Tanpa Aomina sadari setitik air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali untuk melindungimu. Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali untuk mencintaimu. Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali untuk menyatakan perasaanku dengan jujur." ujar Aomine pelan sambil memperhatikan langit itu.

Ia merasa bukan kekasih yang pantas untuk Kise. Bahkan di saat Kise akan meninggal pun, Aomine masih bersikap cuek. Kecuali saat Kise tertabrak ia sangat khawatir, tapi itu semua sudah terlambat.

'Aominecchi...'

Entah kenapa Aomine seperti mendengar suara Kise yang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin. Kise sudah meninggal dan tidak mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Tapi ia merasakan seperti ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa, Aomine bisa merasakan bahwa yang memeluknya dari belakang itu adalah Kise. Kise bersandar kepada punggung Aomine dan memeluknya dari belakang.

'Aominecchi, jangan sedih.' ujar Kise.

Aomine bisa mendengar ucapan Kise yang berbicara kepadanya. Ia ingin menyentuh tangan Kise, tapi sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan bisa menggenggam tangan Kise lagi. Betapa ia merindukan tangan Kise itu.

'Meski aku sudah tidak ada di dunia. Tapi aku akan tetap disisimu dan mencintaimu, Aominecchi.'

Aomine terdiam mendengar ucapan Kise itu. Rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihan yang selama ini simpan. Ia merindukan sosok Kise yang telah meninggalkannya itu. Kise berusaha tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya. Ia melihat ke arah Aomine dan entah kenapa Aomine seperti melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise." ujar Aomine.

'Aku bahagia bisa mendengar Aominecchi mengucapkan itu kepadaku. Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal Aominecchi.' ujar Kise dan memandang Aomine dengan wajah sendu, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Aomine.

"KISE!" panggil Aomine, tapi tentu saja Kise tidak akan kembali lagi.

Aomine terdiam dan memandang datar langit yang sudah mulai gelap, malam pun tiba. Aomine menunduk dan berusaha tersenyum meski rasanya sangat sulit untuk tersenyum di situasi seperti ini.

'Selamat tinggal Kise. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu.' batin Aomine.

**The End**

A/N: Halo minna-san. Ini fic keduaku di fandom Kuroko no Basuke ini. Kali ini aku membuat tema yang berbeda dengan fic pertamaku. Aku tidak sempat mengecek lagi, mungkin saja ada typo atau jalan ceritanya mungkin aneh.

Ditunggu kesan dan pesannya lewat review. Terima kasih...^^


End file.
